The World Against Us
by veldygee
Summary: Mafia AU. "I will be your shadow and no one is going to ever cross you." Spamano. Female!Romano.


**A/N: **This some kind of WIP I first wrote months ago and somehow at two in the morning, my brain decided that it was a great time to finish this WIP. Somehow I ended up writing a bit porn and this brain was dead literally as it was 4:16 AM and I should probably going to sleep but I just wanted to post this first.

This is unbetaed and this fanfiction has genderbent!Romano and genderbent!Veneziano.

Warnings for not a really explicit description of sex that I know I have failed at writing it. I know nothing about mafia and the only thing about mafia I have in my head is from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Blame my brain for all of this.

* * *

><p>"Is that all of it?" asked a woman whose face was hidden in the shadow, slowly in a very thick Italian accent. The man that sat in front of her gulped and tried to ease the tension away by gripping the bottom of his shirt. Without looking at the woman's direction, the man nodded.<p>

"Y-yes, signora Vargas. That's all of it. I—"

The woman stood up and that made the man stopped his sentence and gulped, cold sweat running down his temple. His pupils widened in fear. The man opened his mouth, trying to say something for the sake of his head, but nothing came out.

"That's not the answer I want. I know you have _more_ than that. I might spare your life, but well you disappoint me," the woman said coldly, pronouncing each word slowly that made the man trembling in fear.

"P-please, signora Vargas! That's all of it! G-give me a second chance! I am never going to betray you!" plead the man in panic. The woman chuckled and then slowly walked out from the darkness to the bright side of the room, where the man was sitting down. The man's eyes widened as for the very first time he saw the 'Signora Vargas', current head of the Vargas Mafia Family.

Her face was beautiful, with a pair of chocolate eyes. Her skin was tanned naturally and her hair was dark brown that reached past her shoulders. She wore a white formal shirt and also a black skirt that only reached mid-thighs. If it was any other situations and she was any other women, he would definitely think that she was attractive and he would probably try to flirt her, despite his age. But no. This was not like any other situation and this was not any other women. This was the head of the Vargas family, one of the most powerful mafia in Northern America. And if somebody likes him was given the chance to see her face. It only meant one thing.

Death.

"P-please, Signora Vargas!" the man pleaded once more, his voice trembling even more.

"This is your second chance, Fucker—." She walked step by step slowly until she was exactly in front of him. "If you have told me everything, I might let you live or maybe not. You and I know that _you_ have betrayed this family. Betray _me_. I don't want to risk another chance of betrayal, do I? Let this be a lesson to others."

Click.

A sound of trigger being clicked was heard from behind him and the next second he felt something cold pressing the back of his head. His body was trembling violently, trying to beg for her mercy. He would do anything. Anything as long as his life was spared. But she only looked down at him in disgust.

"Arrivederci, Bastard."

* * *

><p><em>It was raining very hard in New York City. The weather had been like this for a few days and that made the young Lovina Vargas pouted. She looked at the rain drops that trailing the car's window with a glare. She hated rain. Because that mean she just could not play outside her house. Instead, she was forced to play with her stupid younger twin sister that somehow always smiled. Her smiles made her sick. Idiot little sister, twins or not.<em>

_The rain was like mocking her and Lovina glared harder to the black sky. She was now sitting on the backside of the car, on her way back home after a long day at school. She scowled as she remembered her school and the idiot teachers and also idiotic classmates._

"_Ve~ Lovi~"_

_Lovina scowled deeper at the nickname and then glanced at her twin sister. She (almost) forgot about the presence of her idiotic sister that smiled brightly. Dio mio._

"_What, Feli?" asked Lovina in harsh tone that didn't affect her twin at all. Feliciana Vargas. Probably the most oblivious creature in the entire universe. Didn't she realize that she was in a bad mood because of the rain?_

"_Well, I am just wondering what we will have at home as lunch. Do you have any idea?" asked Feliciana in cheery tone. How could she still be cheerful like this? It seemed that there was nothing that could upset her sister (well, except if there was no more pasta or gelato… but even Lovina Vargas would be upset if those food was no more available.) Lovina groaned and rested her forehead on the cold surface of the window. As much as her sister being an idiot, she just could not brush her off harshly or saying something rude. (It's because her grandpa would scold her. Not because she actually cared about her stupid sister or something. Don't get any wrong ideas)_

"_Idiot. Probably another pasta or something," answered Lovina, focusing her attention to the scenery outside. There was no one outside the streets, except a few stupid people that used umbrellas (but that didn't help them to stay dry, she thought. The wind was too harsh)_

"_Ve~ You think so? What kind of pasta would we have? Oh, I want to eat fettuccine. I hope it will be fettuccine! And I hope we will have gelato as dessert and a glass of hot milk to warm our body—" as her sister began to talk about food and more food, Lovina muted her down. That was a skill you need to have if you have a talkative sister and also a talkative grandfather._

_Lovina's brown eyes wandered lazily at the unoccupied streets as the car turned left and that's when her eyes caught something. It was all blur though because how the car was moving too fast. Lovina looked behind and then sat up straight and opened the small window that separated the driver's seat with her seats. _

"_Stop the car!"_

_The driver startled and pressed the brake suddenly, making Lovina and Feli stumbled forward at the force. Lovina cursed silently and then opened the door abruptly. Feliciana looked at her sister in confusion._

"_Ve~? Lovi? Where are you going?" _

"_Just stay inside the car. I will be right back," ordered Lovina and then she slammed the car's door and quickly walked through the street. The second she was out the car, her clothes and her hair were already damped because of the heavy rain. Lovina shivered involuntary but keep walking. She should have brought the umbrella, but that didn't have any uses now as she was already wet._

_Young Lovina wandered around the street, looking right and left, searching for that one thing that caught her eyes' interest. From behind, she could hear her driver was shouting her name. Lovina scowled at that. Stupid driver. He should not leave Feli alone inside a car! _

_Lovina looked around her and then she finally found it. Or him to be exact. Lovina was standing right at the alleyway. In front of her, there was a boy that maybe a few years older than her. His hair was damped and his clothes was so wet and so dirty. He wore a dirty trousers that had torn away here and there. The boy was sitting on the side of the alleyway, hiding his head between his legs while wrapping his arms around himself, maybe trying to warm himself. He didn't notice Lovina's presence. Lovina took a step inside the alleyway and quickly the boy looked up. Lovina's eyes widened._

_He had a pair of bright emerald eyes that Lovina had never seen. His face was so dirty, but that just made the contrast of his eyes brighter. The boy was obviously surprised but then he scowled and looked away without saying anything._

"_What are you doing in here?" asked Lovina loudly through the rain. The boy glanced at her but didn't answer her. Lovina pouted and then walked another step closer. Maybe he didn't hear her voice?_

"_What are you doing—" Lovina tried once again, louder than the first time but she was stopped mid-sentence as the boy looked at her direction and scowled._

"_I heard you the first time!" the boy answered in harsh voice that made Lovina cringed. Lovina glared back at him._

"_You didn't answer me," said Lovina challenging. The boy glared at her and then looked away again._

"_That's not your business," mumbled the boy in thick accent. Lovina crossed her arms. She was not going to give up easily. She was curious and nothing would stop her will. She was stubborn like that._

"_I ask you, so answer me." The boy groaned and then looked back at her, glaring harder. Lovina glared back harder._

"_Will you leave me alone if I answer you?" asked the boy in annoyance. Lovina rolled her eyes and shrugged._

"_Depends."_

_The boy just looked at her, didn't say anything. His eyes then wandered to the other side of the alleyway, not looking at Lovina anymore._

"_I ran away."_

"_Why did you run away?"_

"_Because I want to."_

"_Why did you want to run away—"_

"_Listen, girl!—" the boy cut Lovina's words harshly. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and scowled at her. "What the hell do you want? Looking from your clothes, you are probably someone from high class people, so why the hell did you ask me questions, like you are interrogating me?"_

_Lovina didn't answer. To be honest, she also didn't know the exact answer. Lovina was not exactly the type of caring person (that went to her sister, not Lovina) so she was actually a bit surprised with her sudden action too. It was not every day the grumpy Lovina ran in a middle of heavy rain to a boy that was from God's knew where. But, she did know one of the reasons behind her action. She was somehow curious. The boy still looked at her expectantly._

"_I am curious," answered Lovina slowly. The boy rolled his eyes and stood up. He was taller by a few inches than Lovina herself._

"_Curious, little missy? Well then, I will answer all of your questions. You must be spoiled by your parents if you are so demanding like that. I ran away a few weeks ago from my foster home because that place was hell. My parents were both died a few years ago in a car accident. I have no relatives in here and no one from my parents family willing to take care of me and so the child services department sent me to the hell called foster home. I live only by scraping foods. People looked at me in disgust. No one cares. They didn't say anything and just thinking that I am a dirty street rat. Well, I am actually and that's better that staying that that hell. If I should die in the street, it's all better than that so called foster home. I have no purpose in life anyway. Done. Have I satisfied your curiosity, Miss? Go away now," barked the boy smiled mockingly, after a very fast explanation. _

_Lovina was a bit taken aback by the boy's outburst. She didn't really expect that. If Lovina was in her normal state, she would be so offended by the boy's mockery, because she was not that spoiled girls. She didn't deny that she was rich and her family was said to be powerful because of her grandfather's influence (she didn't really know about her grandfather's job). She was a bit demanding but she was definitely not spoiled. _

_The boy smirked and then laughed as Lovina didn't say anything. _

"_Are you surprised? Ha! Like you would ever understand th—"_

"_Miss Lovina, there you are!" _

_Lovina groaned and then looked behind. Her driver was standing holding an umbrella, his face was so obviously relieved that he had found Lovina. Her driver walked closer and from behind her head, she could feel the smirk of the boy that was standing behind her. Lovina glared at her driver._

"_Don't walk another step!" ordered Lovina that made the driver stopped abruptly, looking so confused but didn't dare to question his young boss. The boy laughed hysterically behind her._

"_So, you are indeed a spoiled rich young lady! Dios Mio! I—"_

"_Shut up!—" Lovina barked angrily and then walked to the boy, closing the distance between them. The boy moved a few steps back in surprise. Lovina looked up at the taller boy. "So you are homeless," stated Lovina that made the boy's smirk disappeared and another scowl appeared. The boy just nodded and then pushed Lovina away, making Lovina's clothes dirty. Lovina stumbled a few steps back and her eyes just kept following the boy's movement as he sat down on the dirty alley again. Lovina walked quickly to the boy and then reaching the boy's arm, making the boy abruptly standing. The boy looked utterly surprised and confused. But before he could voice any of his protests and confusions, Lovina beat him for it._

"_Come to my house," said Lovina that made herself surprise. She was a bit confused with her sudden outburst, but as seconds passed, she became more and more determined. "Come to my house. My grandpa will take care of you," repeated Lovina again, sounding surer than before. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly removed his arm from Lovina's grasps._

"_What the hell? I am not a stray animal that you could bring home as you like!" shouted the boy in shock. Lovina glared and then lifted her chin up. The driver behind her looked frantically from left to right and then braved himself to say something in the matter of the situation._

"_M-miss Lovina-? I don't think that's a good idea. Mister Julius would be—"_

"_I know, idiot!—and shut up, John. I don't care what that old man think or what do you think—" The driver, John, flinched at the tone and then kept silent. Lovina continued to the boy in front of her,"—you are homeless and don't have a job. I don't intend to take you home like pet. If you want to eat, you must work, that's what my grandpa said. You are barely older than me by a few years only but from looking at you, I know that—that you can work at my house. My house needs another employee, so I want you to work!" said Lovina quickly. The boy looked at her in shock._

"_No one pick someone randomly out from street for job! I could be a thief, rapist or young psycho!"_

"_Well, I did and you are not. Someone as stupid and idiot as you are impossible to be a rapist or a psycho—." Lovina was a bit worried though because just like the boy said, he could be some kind of psycho. But that was just stupid. "—Do you want to take this offer or not, stupid? I can find another homeless man. You are lucky and it's better if you work for me that die in the street!" remarked Lovina again that made the boy stared at her like she was crazy. Lovina huffed and then started to turn away. She surely had been wasting her time. Her clothes was drenched and clenching her body like a second skin. Her hair was so damped and she was shivering madly. Her grandpa would be mad anyway if he found out what she did. She should have just gone back hom—_

"_O-oh wait!—" the boy now grasped her left hand, making Lovina turned back again. "I accept your offer. I don't have anything to lose after all. If I don't like that life, I could always run away, so yeah I accept that," said the boy._

_Lovina stared at the boy, a bit dumbfounded—and a bit happy somehow, but scratch that!—but in mere second she scowled and glared at the boy deadly. She looked away in annoyance._

"_Don't call me little miss or something. I am 12!" said Lovina crossing her arms in front of her chest. The boy stared at her and then chuckled._

"_12? Well, you are still a little girl in my opinion. I am 15," said the boy grinning, any traces of annoyance and anger from that boy was gone already. Lovina's eyes twitched as she saw the boy's smile. She had a feeling that this boy might probably as idiot as her sister. Lovina huffed and then turned away, now looking at the still petrified driver._

"_I have finished my business," stated Lovina that startled the driver. The driver quickly rushed to Lovina's side, holding an umbrella for her. This made Lovina groaned and glared at the driver and brushed the driver away._

"_I am wet already. There's no use for umbrella," said Lovina then walked out from the alleyway. The boy behind her quickly caught up with her. Lovina didn't say anything and just kept walking to where her car was parked. The boy that walked besides her, fortunately, decided to keep silent—too. Lovina frowned and stopped suddenly. _

"_Hey—" the boy started but Lovina cut him off._

"_What's your name?" asked Lovina looking at the dirty boy in front of her. The boy shrugged and offered a small smile._

"_It's Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Missy. And your name is Lovina, right?" said the boy, Antonio. Lovina looked away and nodded._

"_Great that it means you are not deaf. Don't call me missy or little miss or whatever again, Stupid. I don't like it—" Lovina glared to emphasize her mean. "Just call me by my name." The boy laughed and then they continued their walk to Lovina's car._

"_Yes, Lovina."_

* * *

><p>Lovina Vargas looked at the now motionless body that covered in blood. The young woman rolled her eyes and then turned her back from the dead body. She walked to her desk and slowly, from behind her, a pair of arms wrapped her mid-section and lips were touching the back of her neck sensually. Lovina shivered and closed her eyes.<p>

"Have I done a great job, mi amor?" asked the man behind her right besides' her ear. Lovina rolled her eyes. Should he ask something so obvious like that? The Italian woman didn't answer.

"I take your silence as a 'yes'—" The man slowly kissed her collarbone and moved upwards to her cheek. "Are you tired, Lovi?" asked the man again, his green eyes shone brightly in the dark room. Lovina leaned to the man's touch.

"I am. That bastard totally wasted my time—" Lovina then turned around to face the man. Her chocolate eyes stared deeply at the pair of green eyes in front of her. "I didn't assign you any jobs for tonight, did I?"

The man chuckled and then kissed her fully on the lips, earning a moan from the woman as his hands wandered around her. After a moment, Lovina broke away and glared at the man. Her cheeks were puffed and red. She was obviously flustered.

"Oh~ You looked like a tomato now, Lovinita!" said the man cheerfully. Lovina glared harder and then turned away.

"Bastard," mumbled Lovina and then pressed an intercom button to call her men.

"Clean the corpse," ordered Lovina to the intercom and after that she walked away from the room in silence, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Footsteps were the only sounds that were echoing in the hallway. As they finally entered Lovina's chamber, the man quickly kissed her again. Lovina groaned and broke away quickly.

"Don't you understand the word 'patient', Antonio?"

The man, Antonio, chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lovina's body again, kissing her again. Lovina's outburst didn't affect him at all.

"Nope, Lovi. You do know that I am anything but patient," said Antonio huskily, slowly kissing her neck. Lovina took a deep breath and then pushed Antonio away.

"And you know that I don't like to rush things—" Antonio smirked and Lovina glared harder at him. "—Don't smirk, you know that is the truth!"

"Si, Lovinita. That is the _truth._"

Lovina rolled her eyes and then went to her closet, pulling out an over-sized t-shirt. The young Italian quickly removed her shirt and skirt off and then slipped on the t-shirt. She pulled her hair out from the t-shirt and then looked back at Antonio again whose eyes never leave her movement. Lovina ignored the stares and walked to the king-sized bed that was placed in the middle of the room, and sat on it. Well, that meant an invitation for Antonio.

Antonio gave Lovina a smile and then removed his black gloves and his other clothing material, leaving him bare chest and only with his boxer, showing a nice six-pack torso. Antonio walked to Lovina's direction and the plopped himself next to Lovina. In the darkness of the room, it was kinda hard to tell what expression the others wore, but Antonio had known Lovina long enough that her unusual silence meant that she wanted to have a talk. Antonio leaned backwards until his back pressed against the mattress and stared at the ceiling. After a while, he looked at Lovina's back. She still sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, Lovi. Do you want to have a talk?" began Antonio slowly. Lovina kept silence for a while and then turn her head around. Her usual cold, heartless eyes that she showed in front of her men as a boss of a mafia family, was now replaced with eyes of a normal 22 years old young woman. She looked so obviously troubled.

"It's about this business…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Lovi, you are—back?" Feliciana smiled happily as the car door was opened. But her smile quickly fell into a frown as she saw what her drenched sister 'brought'. A dirty boy that was probably a few years older. Feliciana frowned and looked at her sister that had sat down on the seat in front of Feliciana, together with the boy. Lovina shivered and sneezed. The boy that had joined them was looking at Lovina and glanced at Feliciana, obviously a feeling a bit awkward. The car had began to move again.<em>

"_S-sister?" Feliciana called, glancing at the boy. Lovina sneezed once more before looked up and scowled. She had taken her outer coat that she left sometimes ago, and wrapped it around herself to make herself warm._

"_What?" _

"_W-who is this?" asked Feliciana slowly, glancing at the boy again. The boy gave her an awkward smile and then quickly looked to her sister's direction as Lovina sneezed again._

"_This idiot is Antonio. He is going to work in our house," answered Lovina, obviously unwilling to make any other conversations. Feliciana didn't really get the hint though._

"_But, don't you think grandpa will—" Lovina sneezed again and glared at the window outside._

"_I don't care with what the old man thinks. Anyway, he said that he needed a new worker to replace Giovanni, right? He should be happy that I help him find a new worker," said Lovina in a tone that mean that there was no room for any other arguments. Antonio looked at Feliciana and then back at Lovina._

"_I am sorry—" Lovina glanced at the boy as he began to speak. "Maybe this is not a good idea after all, Lovina. You cannot bring home a homeless boy anyway—" Lovina glared at the boy and then hit the boy's shoulder._

"_I have told you that we need a new worker and you will work for me!" growled Lovina upset and then she sneezed again. Lovina rubbed her nose and then continued. "I will not accept any other objections! And so, just shut up, you two! You made my headache worse!" shouted Lovina and then closed her eyes and rubbed her head. She sneezed again._

_Feliciana looked at her sister that was obviously getting sick and then looked at Antonio that looked rather dejected and confused. Feliciana looked at her sister again and thought of her sister's action to bring back home a homeless boy._

_Lovina was not the most caring person in the world. Well actually to be blunt, her sister was the type of person that you would call ignorant to the outside world. Although she loved her twin so much, she could not deny that her sister was rather rude and harsh to other people. Lovina only showed her concerns and cares only to her and her grandpa and few other people since Lovina didn't trust people easily. So now that her sister brought back a homeless boy, it must mean that her sister found something in the older boy. Maybe this boy was a good gardener like Giovanni?_

_Feliciana looked at Antonio again that was looking at the now sleeping Lovina. Her sister must have found a good trait in him. Feliciana smiled._

"_My sister trusts you," said Feliciana suddenly that made the boy startled. His green eyes looked rather confused by the sudden outburst._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_My sister trusts you—"repeated Feliciana once again. "It was not every day to see Lovina suddenly brought back someone with her. Heck, even she would not bring back a stray animal!" said Feliciana chuckled. Antonio smiled at her but didn't say any words. Feliciana smiled softly and then offered her hand._

"_My name is Feliciana. My sister must have found something in you, so I will trust you too."_

* * *

><p>Antonio looked at Lovina with mixed emotions and then he slowly sat up and kissed the young boss' temple gently, hugging her from behind.<p>

"What's bothering you? Is it about that man?" asked Antonio slowly. Lovina looked down and then closed her eyes, leaning for comfort. She didn't say anything at first, but after a moment, she managed to blurt her fear out.

" This family goes nowhere but devastation…"

Antonio said nothing and just tightened his hug.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lovina, who is this?"<em>

"_The new worker," answer Lovina glancing away from the old man's direction. The old man had this bulgy appearance. There were a few lines that decorated his face and also a few scars across his body. There were a few strands of white hair in his brown hair. This old man was Lovina and Feliciana's grandfather, Julius Vargas. _

_Julius sighed at his granddaughter antics and then looked at the boy in front of him. He was a bit surprised when he was back from the 'business' and heard that his granddaughter was said to bring home a boy. Not an ordinary boy, but a homeless boy that Lovina said was going to work in the house of Vargas. _

_Julius looking at the boy up to down, and then walked around the boy, checking the boy out. The boy had cleaned himself, and he was now wearing an old trousers and old shirt. His hair was brown and his skin was a bit tanned. He had a good posture too. If no one told him, he would never think that this boy was once homeless boy that ran away from a foster home._

_The situation was so awkward and everyone inside the room (well, there were only Julius, the boy, Feliciana and Lovina) could feel the tension inside the room. Lovina crossed her arms and stood beside a sofa that Felicana currently sat on. Julius finally stopped again in front of the boy and looked at the boy's emerald eyes._

"_What's your name?" _

"_It's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

* * *

><p>"You know that's not true, Lovi," said Antonio rubbing Lovina's back. The woman snorted and then moved away to break the hug.<p>

"And you know that you are lying, bastard," remarked Lovina with a low chuckle like there was something funny. Her eyes looked so grim. She stopped and then stood up and walked to the nearest window. Moonlight was seeping through it. She looked at the view outside for a while and turned at Antonio. "This family that grandpa has built would soon crumble. That's the truth," said Lovina with a coldly.

"You of all people should know that conflicts have happened even before you took over the family. You know how many of _them _that are against my grandpa's will to make me the next leader of Vargas. They believe that they are more than capable to run this family without female's help," grumbled Lovina, glaring at her own reflection on the window.

"And this family has achieved more than what it has in the last 5 years," remarked Antonio with a gentle smile.

"That's because that old man was sick during that time."

"You can't deny that you are a great leader just like him, Lovina," said Antonio, assuring his girl. Lovina shook her head and crossed her arms. Her over-sized t-shirt made her look a lot thinner and so small. Antonio just wanted to hug her. But well, she looked ready enough to kill somebody now.

"But for those rats, 'as great as' or 'just like him' are not good enough. They all want this position. They are against this because I am a female, because they thought that women are too soft and just incapable in dealing with mafia things. I need to be better than _Nonno_!" ranted Lovina that got angrier with every second. The boss then strolled to the bed again. She took one of the pillows and then threw it on the floor, stomping on it over and over again.

"I am just not good enough for them! Bastards!—" She took another pillow and threw it to the other side of the room. "Like hell I would ever let them take over this family! I will make sure to uncover their betrayals! I know they have leaked this family's information to the rivals. I know that those _bastards _will make an alliance with those rats and then start to destroy this family! But! But—"

Lovina panted as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth. She stopped the stomping and her once rigid posture melted away and her body trembled.

"I didn't know if I could deal with this… I didn't know whom I can trust. I didn't know if I could keep Feli away from this and protect her any longer," Lovina said barely a whisper. She turned away, looking anywhere else but the man behind her, trying to hide her already red eyes. She could not hear the footsteps, but in seconds, she could feel a pair of arms wrapping themselves securely around her, lips barely touching her temples and the back of her neck. Antonio turned Lovina so that she was facing him and smiled before he kissed her right on the lips. She quickly leaned closer into the kiss, and wrapped her arms into the back of the taller's neck, hands desperately holding the soft curly brown hair.

She broke away the kiss as the need of air become essential, gasped as she felt Antonio's lips connected to her throat—She instinctively gave even more access for the older man—giving it soft kisses that made her knees went week. His lips trailed until he reached the crook of her shoulder and collarbone, biting on it softly. She could not help but let out embarrassing sounds that she would not admit she ever made in the morning. Antonio then moved upward and nibbled her ear and softly kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear that made she moaned.

"You could always trust Ludwig and Gilbert for Feli, Lovi—"Antonio whispered closely to her left ear and then kissed her temple. "—and you could always trust me—"She moaned as she felt the cool touch of the Spaniard's fingers on her body, their body slowly grinding against each other in search of frictions. Lovina could feel the hard line of Antonio's erection. "—I would never betray you—"His hands slowly moved toward the clip of her bra and undo it. His left hand gently cupped one of her breasts. "—I would protect you—"Lovina moaned as the hand squeezed her breast, her breathing come in short gasps. "—I would never let anyone hurt you—" In smooth movement, Antonio removed her oversized t-shirt, kissing her mouth again right afterwards. "—or I would make them pay."

Lovina moaned and let her hands wandered around the smooth hard body of Antonio. She felt the back of legs hit the bed and in seconds, both she and Antonio were laying on bed, never once stop touching each other, kissing each other, tongues never stopped dancing in the slow sensual way with each other. She moaned even louder as she felt his hand finally inching below and then touching her from her underwear. Antonio always knew where to touch her. He always knew how to undo her. He always knew how to make her forget everything except him and the way his lips and fingers touching her burnt skin. Lovina wished this sensation could last forever. She wished she could forget everything and drown in all of this. She wished she could get away from all the mafia business, get away from her fate as the leader of the chaotic family.

He broke away the kiss—that made Lovina groaned in displeasure—and then leaned away to stare right into her eyes, his own emerald eyes were clouded in lust and some other emotions Lovina could not quiet grasped. After a second his lips slowly curving upwards gently—just the way he knew she always loved secretly—and he leaned closer, mouth barely touching.

"I love you, Lovina…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what the fuck were you thinking, Nonno but you could not just name me as <em>_your__ heir! Fuck you and the whole __famiglia.__ I want nothing of it!" shouted Lovina angrily and quickly ran away from the hospital room angrily. Antonio tried to follow her but he was stopped as Julius Vargas grabbed his hand._

"_Let her be. She deserves to hate me and curses the whole family. I know that this was a big responsibility that even men could hardly take care of. I need to talk to you," said Julius weakly and then letting go of his hand. He glanced at the door in which just second ago Lovina ran away but then he looked back at the sick Julius, enquiring him to talk whatever the old man wanted to talk to him. _

"_I lost my son and my daughter in-law in this business. As much as Lovi and I wanted to get away from this, I am afraid it is inevitable. She either lead it or destroy it and I don't care which one she chooses later. She could not get away from it. It is in her blood—"Julius stopped as he coughed sickly, the once cheerful healthy man was now just barely breathing. "Feli is too kind-hearted to handle this. Lovi is the only choice. She could not let __them__ take over this family. It is not a matter of her and Feli's safety afterwards but the matter of our territory. People would suffer a lot more," finished Julius with a weak smile. Antonio fisted both of his hands really hard as he tried to control his temper but this was not a small matter. This was huge and it included his Lovinita and he could barely hold his temper._

"_But Lovina is barely 18, Signore Vargas. She just… Even though she already knew this business she—"_

"_I understand. I wished there was an alternative, Toni. I wish," said Julius sadly. Antonio let out a desperate sigh and gritted his teeth. Lovina. His dear Lovinita. He could not let her go deep into this fucking sick business. This was not suited for her. Her place was not in the underworld._

"_Toni, this is what I want to talk—no, ask you—" Antonio looked back at the weak Don Vargas. "Protect her. You are the only person she trusted. They would try to hurt or kill her after I announce this succession. People would desperately fight to take over the crown. Don't let them," said Julius desperately, no—begged desperately, his right hand shaking as he tried to reach Antonio. The Spaniard stared at the hand and the back at Julius and slowly smiled weakly. If Lovina should live in the underworld forever, it was just the right thing for him to follow her anywhere she goes._

_He kneeled on one knee and grasped Julius's shaking hand, slowly kissed the ring on his hand, proof of his promises and then looking back at the smiling Julius._

"_I will protect her. I would not let anyone touch her. I promise."_

* * *

><p>Antonio repeated the declaration of love over and over again. Promises were whispered all over her skin as he thrust deep into her, repeating the motion in a perfect rhythm, slowly bringing her toward the pleasure that she needed. Her usual secured emotions were freed for the night as she moaned loudly in pleasure. The butterfly kisses the man above him gave her numbed her senses. His whispers were blocking her thoughts. She could not think—didn't want to think about anything else except the pleasure she felt as her mind was numbed.<p>

Antonio could not leave her. He was not allowed to leave her. She could not lose him. She needed this pleasure. She needed his weight above her. She needed his whispered words, his promises, his _love. _She needed all of him if she ever wanted to survive the hell hole. He was the only anchor she had in this fucked up world. She needed _him. _She opened her closed eyes and her hands that once held the sheet tightly were moved quickly to hold on Antonio as she kissed him, the other willingly kissed back.

"Ahh—don't ever leave—Ahh—me—Don't. Don't—" She said the mantra repeatedly and moaned even louder, nearly screaming as the thrust become even harder. She nearly choked her breath as she frantically kissed the side of his face, his neck, touching every area of skin that she could reach. The pool of heat below her stomach tightened even more and then she moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm, Antonio following a few moments afterwards with a groan.

They tried to catch their breath for a moment, eyes still looking at each other. Her heart was still beating really fast, thumping really loudly as if the heart would explode. They both groaned as Antonio slicked out of her and he gently wrapped his long arms around her, kissing her temple as he lay beside her. She snuggled closer into the warmth and closed her eyes as she listened to the steady heart beat of the older man.

"I love you, Lovina—" Antonio whispered barely heard and she wrapped her arms around the Spaniard tightly as sleep finally embraced her into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago, Julius Vargas, the great Don of Vargas family was died in his slumber after months of his illness. <em>

_Lovina barely turned 19 a few weeks ago and she stood in front of the crowd together next to his sister that was crying on her shoulder, holding her right hand tightly, as the coffin was slowly lowered into the deep soil, the last resting place for Julius Vargas. Raindrops were falling hard to the ground as if the sky itself was mourning after the death of her grandfather. Or was it probably mocking her for what would happen after the funeral? Lovina could not even help herself to cry because all she felt was numbness. She knew that she could not evade her fate._

_Lovina didn't really count the time but as she lost in her own thoughts, she just realized that the funeral was over when her sister pulled her hand slightly towards the car. Feli looked like a wreck. Her eyes were red and puff from crying too much. Lovina furrowed her eyebrows as she was leaded towards the car. Antonio was already there waiting for them. Silently they entered the limo and just sat there in silence._

_Feli fell asleep in the car on the way towards the mansion but Lovina could barely breathe as her brain was huddled by thousands of thoughts that were confusion, anger, fright, anxiety, fear and many others. The thoughts didn't stop as they finally reached the mansion and she reached her bedroom. Her heart was beating really fast and she felt like she could faint any moment. Tonight was the night. The lawyers would announce who was the official heir for Vargas after months of speculations and rumors. She would be announced as the next heir and she knew that it would create an uproar and she would probably be dead the day after that. Her hands were trembling and she held her breath in desperation to stop the shakes. She hated that bastard that she should call as Nonno. She hated her parents. She hated this business. She hated everything—she stayed still as she heard the knockings on the door._

"_Lovi? May I come in?" Lovina let out her breath as she recognized the owner of the voice. She stilled and put another mask on her face as she opened the door and scowled at the Spanish man as he entered her room._

"_What do you want, 'Tonio?" asked Lovina grumpily. The older man's expression was unreadable and she gulped. This was not the usual goofy grin Spaniard that Lovina took home 4 years ago. This was something much different._

"_Tonight they would announce it," said Antonio as a matter of fact. Lovina rolled her eyes and looked away in an attempt to hide her own mixed feelings. She remained silent._

"_Feli would move out from this mansion and you would lead what was once your Nonno's—" Lovina took a deep breath and still didn't say anything. "This is going to be difficult, Lovinita—"_

"_I know! This is my fate though and I understand that I could not evade this. As much as I don't want this, I could not let those damn bastards take over this family—" her body began to tremble again and she cursed silently. "I—I know!" shouted Lovina desperately and she tried to control her shaking but it was all failure. She hated everything. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she let out a sob as she clutched the front of Antonio's shirt. _

"_I made a promise to your Nonno a year ago," Antonio said muffled by her hair. "He asked me to protect you and I promised him that. I promised him that I won't let anyone touch you," said Antonio as he kissed her temple and licked away the tears that had threatened to fall down. He then looked right into her eyes and kissed her right on her lips softly._

"_I will be your shadow and no one is going to ever cross you," he whispered with his lips barely touched hers._

* * *

><p>Lovina woke up feeling warmth on the side of her body and she glanced at the still sleeping Antonio beside her. Her body was still a bit sore, thanks to yesterday's activity and she carefully untwined the arms around her torso as she positioned herself into a sitting position, her hand blindly grabbing for a pack of cigarettes, not really care that she was still naked. She lit up one and smoked. Antonio hated the fact that she was smoking but who cares as he was still sleeping and Lovina surely didn't give a fuck if Antonio was woken up because of the smoke.<p>

She looked at the first ray of sunlight that sneaked its way into her chamber and she took a long drag of smoke and looked at the ceiling above. Today was another day of her life as the head of Vargas family. She had managed to lead this fucked up family for three years and she hadn't planned to stop anytime sooner. She would show them who was the boss and they would all beg for her mercy until she could find the rats inside this family and killed them all.

She glanced down as she heard groans from the older Spanish man and smirked as she realized he was probably woken because of her smokes and took another drag of it, finishing it. This was the underworld filled with all the crimes and illegal activities and trades. This was the underworld in which she should take part of If she wanted to protect her idiotic twin sister and those stupid people that lived in the Vargas' territory.

She was one of the kings in this game full of unfairness. Antonio was her shadow that would do everything she wished for. He was the only anchor she had and as long as he stayed by her side she knew that she could win the game.

She planned to win the game and nothing could stop her with Antonio by her side.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is it. /braindead.

reviews to amuse me please?


End file.
